Fear and Loathing in Pleasantville
Season 2, episode 17. The plot section contains spoilers. Characters *Thomas P. Dawkins *Merton J. Dingle *Lori Baxter *The Phobiist *Tori *Becky Dingle *Tim Eckert *Travis Eckert *Phobiist Victims Mentioned *Tori's Ex-Boyfriend Locations *The Rialto Theater *Pleasantville High *The Lair *The Factory Mentioned Pop Culture References *"Die Hard" *Matlock *Wheat Thins Creatures ;The Phobiist :A fear vampire. Items *3-D Glasses *"I'm A Pony Person" Button Plot Tommy, Lori, and Merton have just watched Needlemouth, a new horror movie. That's when The Phobiist rolls into town. He has a lot of fresh food available. Tommy and Lori are fresh from their break-up. Tommy is still not over Lori. Merton tries to convince Tommy to move on. When they see each other at lunch, Tommy has moved on. To Tori. Lori brings a girl into the cafeteria who is shaking and saying, "Snakes!" over and over. Tori and Tommy go on a date at The Hungry Bucket. Becky spots him getting their food and mentions hearing he broke up with Lori. She leaves, and the Phobiist ends up following her. To make sure she's okay, Tommy follows the two into an alley near the Rialto. The Phobiist makes Becky live out her fear, just like with the Rialto Usher and the Snake Girl. Becky thinks she is trapped in a sealed glass room in the middle of the alley, being filled with water. Meanwhile, Merton and Lori go to The Factory to grab a milkshake. Shark Guy doesn't exactly look up to making them, though. Merton compliments the Phobiist on his wardrobe. Lori wonders why this guy keeps saying "sharks" and that girl kept saying "snakes". Merton says they're fairly common phobias, and then that makes him think of the Phobiist. They go to the lair to look him up, and find out that the guy at the Factory he complimented was, in fact, a "fear vampire". Tommy brings the petrified Becky in. Tommy races to the Factory before the others when he finds out that's where the Phobiist is because Tori is supposed to meet him there. This is also one of the 3 TV-related plots where Dean Dawkins is sucked into in the supernatural happenings. His fear is that there's no TV - just radio. How the Phobiist got to him is anyone's guess. Merton reveals that after a few hours, the victim is literally scared to death! To defeat him, they'll need someone without fear. Tommy says he's still up to the claim. Merton unwittingly gets used as bait for the Phobiist. The Phobiist starts fighting Tommy who clames to have no fears. But it Turns out, Tommy is not a fearless werewolf after all. He's afraid of being alone forever because of his lycanthropy. Tommy's black-and-white horror scene is him standing inside the high school, wolfed out, and being passed by people. Lori says she's "just glad it's finally over" and Becky says the fact he's a werewolf is "so creepy." Merton tries to make a break for it, and gets hit with the power of the Phobiist next. He has to go up against Needlemouth himself. Lori tries to console Tommy by telling him it's not true that he'll be alone forever. The Phobiist gets to her then. Lori thinks she's on the edge of a very tall building. For a while, all three of them are trapped inside their own thoughts. Tommy is the first to break out, thanks to Lori's words. Lori jumps from the building, and Merton fights Needlemouth. Tommy throws him and the Phobiist breaks into tiny shards of glass. Tommy isn't afraid to be alone anymore. Tori admits she was on the rebound too and they have a mutual break-up. Category:Lori Baxter Category:Becky Category:Becky Dingle Category:Tori